


Solitary Shot Glasses

by ciphersnazzy



Series: Alcoholic Pine Trees [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bartender AU, Bill was sick, Dipdop gets upset being alone, M/M, Oneshot, really short oneshot, still just another teaser until I get the whole plot sorted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciphersnazzy/pseuds/ciphersnazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from Pine Needle Cocktails, Dipper returns to the bar in hope to see the ever eccentric bartender once more. However, when the nights roll by, with no sign of Bill at the bar, Dipper decides to give up on waiting for his new 'friend'.</p><p>Though, one more night couldn't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Shot Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Bartender AU that nobody asked for! While this is another oneshot, the main story is still in development. I have finally put together a plot for it and am currently writing the first few chapters. Though, I don't know when it will published.
> 
> Anyway! Have this little oneshot for the time being! Originally from my tumblr (ciphersnazzles)!  
> Also, if the layout is weird, I apologise. It is transferred from my phone.

Dipper nursed the glass as he sat, slouched, at the bar counter of Mirror Mirror. He grumbled to himself as the crowd of people nearby cheered loudly as the next song began playing. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his night at all.

Sitting at a bar, bored out of his mind, obnoxious people surrounding him, being alone, being disappointed.

_"Hey. Is-err...Is Bill here tonight?"_

__

_"Sorry, no. He hasn't been around for a couple of days. I heard he quit, I dunno. I could be wrong. Sorry, dude."_

The brunet chewed the inside of his cheek, nervous and bored. Leaning his head on his hand, with his other hand tapping the counter out of boredom, he watched the crowd of clubbers dance (well, attempt to dance as Dipper thought that waving your limbs in a drunken manner was not actually dancing) he waited.

He had been waiting for the eccentric bartender to return to the bar. Waiting to talk to the flirtatious and snarky blond who had sparked his interest since the first night they met, a week ago.

However, over the next few nights when Dipper came to the bar, Bill was no longer there. He asked some of the other staff, but they always gave him the same answer. A 'I don't know' and a shrug of their shoulders. By the third night of Bill's sudden and unexplained absence, Mabel had told him that maybe Bill was just sick, but as the nights rolled by, Dipper thought otherwise.

_He isn't coming back._ Dipper told himself, though he tried to ignore it as he waited.

_He got bored of you and left while he could. Just like every friend you've had._

Dipper had even asked if anyone knew where the bartender lived. Again, no one knew.

He had even tried calling Bill with the number on the card, but no matter how many times he called, Bill never picked up.

_Or maybe he gave you a fake number._

Almost threatening to throw his phone across the room, he decided to go one last night. After that, he would never go back, and forget about this whole stupid experience.

Stifling a yawn, Dipper glanced at the clock on the far wall.

 **22:57** , shone brightly in the dim lighting if the bar. It was late, he was tired and disappointed, and had to open up the Shack early tomorrow

With a frustrated and tired sigh, he sat up, downing his drink in one go.

As the bitter burn of the alcohol flowed down his throat, he stood up, heading towards the door. Ready to go home, curl up in bed with a book and forget about this whole thing.

"My, my, Pine Tree. Never took you as a person to down _that_ in one go. I'm almost impressed."

Dipper froze at the sound of the snarky voice, turning around to see the blond bartender in all his glowing glory

His hair still as curly and golden as before, and he wore a similar outfit as the day Dipper first met him. A black dress shirt with black slacks and dress shoes, a pastel yellow waistcoat- that had tiny outlines of triangles at the bottom- and a matching tie that were strikingly vivid against the black clothing.

He stood up straight behind the counter- Dipper blinking as he remembered how short the charismatic man was- with a smirk upon his lips.

Dipper continued to stare at the bartender's sudden appearance, before it turned into a harsh scowl.

And, as if he read Dipper's mind, Bill knew why the bookworm was glaring at him coldly, answering almost immediately at the change of mood.

"Sorry that I wasn't here, kid. Migraines can be terribly bothersome." Bill stated, putting a hand out towards the stool, implying for Dipper to sit down.

The brunet sighed, sitting back down as Bill knelt down behind the counter, grabbing a glass before picking up two coloured, glass bottles. Beginning to mix them into a drink with ice.

"Migraines? I've heard better excuses." Dipper huffed, head turned away.

Bill glanced at the boy, finishing off the cocktail and sliding the full glass over as he placed the bottles on the shelf behind him.

"Excuse or not, I couldn't help being off. But if you want, you can thank my father and his side of the family if you want." Bill snorted.

"I get them randomly. Sometimes once or twice in a week, then nothing for the rest of year."

Dipper turned back to the blond, who was now leaning against the counter.

"Wait, so you were actually telling the truth? It wasn't just a shitty excuse? But I tried calling you and you never answered!" Dipper snapped, sipping his drink as Bill shook his head.

"Inherited from my father, who is a man that just keeps giving." Bill snarled. Dipper blinked, shocked to see any other expression upon Bill's face other than amusement and irritation.

However, as quick as Bill's mood changed, he snapped back to a happier mood. Grinning at Dipper.

"I know you tried calling me, Pine Tree. And as much as I would have loved to have answered, I was too ill to pick it up." Bill explained.

"But yeah, passed down through the blood line and the bar's bright lights and noises don't help. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love music. But synthesised music just rubs me the wrong way." The blond shuddered and grimaced, before relaxing and grinning once more.

"Wait, if this place causes your migraines, why don't you just quit? Like, aren't they serious? Nausea? Vomiting? Sensitivity to light and sound? Can't they lead to something a lot worse?" Dipper questioned, though, by the way Bill continued grinning and chuckling, he guessed the blond disregard his frantic panic about his health.

"I only stay for the pay. And goodness me, I didn't know you cared about me this much, Pine Tree. I'm honoured that you worry." He sneered, earning a blush from the brunet.

"But in all seriousness, I'm fine."

"B-but what if-" Dipper stuttered, literally fearing the worse for his new friend's safety.

"I'm fine, Pine Tree. No need to worry." Bill reassured, placing one finger over Dipper's lips to keep him quiet.

"But, thanks, Pine Tree." He smiled. Dipper's eyes widened. Bill had genuinely smiled. The very man that Dipper had known- although only for one night- to be snarky and seemingly narcissistic had not smirked or sneered, but smiled.

"So, how've you been without my dazzling self around?" Bill winked, walking over to the side a little as two men and woman ordered their drinks.

"It's been great." Dipper snorted, smirking as saw the bartender pout.

"I'm joking, man. It's honestly been boring without you." He admitted, making the blond grin as he shook the mixer, and took out two bottles of cheap beer.

"Aw, Pine Tree. You missed me." He cooed, pouring the drinks into glasses and pushing them towards the trio.

After being given the money, and placing it into the cash register, Bill walked back over, petting Dipper's head.

"Hey!" Dipper snorted, waving Bill’s hand away.. "And are you really gonna call me Pine Tree for now on?"

Bill flashed a grinned and nodded frantically.

"The nicknames always stick, Pine Tree!" He cackled, as Dipper groaned.

"Urgh, I've gotta think of a nickname for you, _William_." Dipper hissed, jokingly. Bill rolled his eyes, grabbing a cloth and wiping the sticky residue of alcohol off the counter.

Before Dipper could bring up the conversation again, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Scrolling through the texts, he sighed.

"Listen, I've gotta go. My sister has broken one of the exhibits and needs my help."

"Exhibits? You work at the museum?" Bill questioned, tossing the cloth into the sink.

"Nope, the tourist trap on the other side of Gravity Falls. The Mystery Shack." Dipper stated, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Mystery Shack, huh? I should come round sometime then. So, I could get used to this town." Bill tapped his chin, before grinning happily again.

"Hey, wanna show me around town?"

"Wait, you've just moved here?"

"Eeyup! Moved here couple days before this placed opened up. Had to get away from New York sometime. Some place quiet, strange and mad. And this place fits the boot!"

Dipper laughed at the bartender's enthusiasm, glad to know someone else who moved to Gravity Falls for the same reason as himself.

"So? Ya gonna show me around or what?" Bill questioned again.

"Yeah, sure why not? I'll meet you at your place. Where do you live?"

"I'll write it down." Bill stated as he picked a pen from under the counter, taking the lid off with his mouth.

"Gimme your hand."

"My hand?" Dipper repeated, confused. Bill rolled his eyes, grabbing the brunet's hand and pulled him forwards. Dipper was jerked towards the counter, but only huffed in response.

"There~! See you whenever, Pine Tree!" Bill hummed. Dipper pulled back his hand, not looking at it as Bill waved him goodbye.

~~~

After Dipper had gotten back to the shack, and had helped salvage one of the glued, stuffed animals back together before Grunkle Stan could find out, he slumped onto the couch with a tired, but happy sigh.

"So~? Was your boyfriend there this time?" Mabel teased in a sing song voice, giggling as Dipper blushed and glared at her.

"Yeah, he was. Turns out he was off because of medical reasons." He explained.

"And I've gotta show the annoying bugger around town."

 

"Really? Why?" Mabel asked, as she began turning off the lights to other rooms before sitting on the arm of the couch.

"He's new and all. He gave me his address as well." Dipper lifted up his hand, frowning as he read it and lifted up the other hand. Mabel noticed his brother's confusion and hopped onto the seat next to him. Bursting out in laughter as soon as she laid eyes on Dipper's hands.

Written on his right hand, in neat black handwriting, was Bill's address. However, underneath were the words;

_Look what I did to your other hand._

On his left hand, his fingers were outlined with his thumb bearing the head of a turkey, and little feet at the boot of his palm. Inside, reading;

_Look! A turkey!_

Dipper groaned as his sister fell on the floor, snorting and cackling with laughter.

He rolled his eyes, though couldn't help but smile at the little doodle, thinking back to the happy blond bartender and his jokes.

 **  
** Bill Cipher was definitely an interesting person.


End file.
